


When They Find Each Other

by Storylover10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nightmares and sleepless nights lead them to the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Find Each Other

_She was dead. He was sure he was dead, so why was she standing in the doorway the same way she had the last time he’d been to the hotel. All pale skin, red lips, and a smile that was meant to be sexy but held something deadly behind it. He feels nothing, then the sharp sting of teeth breaking skin._

Simon sits bolt upright in his bed, gasping for breath he didn’t need. Once he calmed down and realized that it was just a dream he lay back down, trying to get back to sleep. After an hour of staring at his ceiling he gives up.

He makes his way down to the first floor of the hotel, towards the kitchen, thankful that he could no longer feel the chill that was in the air.

He was so lost in his own head that he didn’t notice that the light had already been turned on and someone was sitting at the island in the middle of the room. He was half way to the sink (and the cupboard where the mugs were kept) before the other spoke up.

“What are you doing up so late, baby?”

Simon jumped so hard he was glad he hadn’t gotten to the mugs. He turned to see a fluffy-haired Raphael, who was in sweatpants and a plain tee-shirt with his bare feet swinging a few inches off the floor.

Simon sighed. “Couldn’t sleep.” He answered.

Raphael nodded then went back to the paperwork in front of him.

They were silent as Simon goes about making some coffee, even if he couldn’t taste it anymore, it was more for the comfort. When he’s finished he sits next to his leader and watches as he fills out the forms spread across the counter. Simon thinks he looks more like a teenager studying for finals then the leader of one of the most powerful clans in the country.

“Lily and Anna say the same thing.”

Simon’s eyes go wide as he realizes he said the last part out loud. He stayed silent, hoping that Raphael didn’t hurt him.

The older only shrugged. “I never got to take my finals as a human; I guess this is my payback for it.”

Simon laughed quietly. “You didn’t miss out, I promise.”

The room goes quiet again with Simon drinking his coffee and Raphael finishing the stack of papers he’d been working on. When he signs his name for the last time he throws his pen on top of the stack, rubs his hands over his face. Then turns to look at Simon.

“Why are you really awake, Simon?” You always stay in your room reading when you can’t sleep.”

“I don’t always read.”

“But you never leave your room.”

Simon stays silent for a long time, staring into his coffee as he tries putting off telling Raphael about his dream. After a few minutes he bows his head and sighs. “I had a nightmare and couldn’t stand to be in there any longer.”

Raphael smiled softly at Simon when he glances his was. “We all have them,” He says, just as gently. “We’ve all lived through enough. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Simon looks up to get his first real look of Raphael. His hair was a mess, like he’d been running his fingers through it all night. He was paler than normal which made the bags under his eyes look even darker.

“Raph, how long have you been up?” Raphael just shrugs. “It’s the middle of the day, have you slept at all?”

“Funny thing about time, when you live until the end of it, it’s the easiest thing to lose track of.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “If you had to guess.”

“Two or three days maybe.”

Another eye roll, this one much more fond. Then Simon sinks his fingers into Raphael’s curls. “I know we don’t need to sleep as much as mundane, but that doesn’t mean we don’t need to sleep at all. It’s not good for you.”

Raphael shrugs again as he placed his forehead on Simon’s shoulder, the younger continuing to card his fingers through the silky locks. “It just happens sometimes. It’ll fix itself in a few days.”

Simon hummed and then it was quiet for a long time. Unsurprisingly it was Simon that broke the silence. “Are you done with your paperwork?” He nearly mumbles.

“For tonight, yes.”

“Okay, I’m going to show you a trick that my mom taught me for when I couldn’t sleep.” Raphael just nodded and let Simon lead him up the stairs, back to his own room.

The walls were a light blue, the black curtains over the windows pulled shut against the mid-day sun, and the dark blue sheets were pulled back and mussed. Raphael sighed quietly as most of his stress melted away, just as it always seemed to when he came into Simon’s room.

“So, what’s this magical sleeping trick?”

Simon takes his hand and squeezed as he leads him over to the bed. “You just have to lay still and be quiet with your eyes closed for a little bit. She always told me that I didn’t need to sleep, I just had to lay down for a while.”

Raphael smiles as they lay down with his head on Simon’s chest while the younger wraps his arms tightly around him.

“Thank you.” Raphael mumbles into his skin once they were settled.

“Any time, it’s pretty much what I’m here for.”

“You are here for so much more, mi amior.”

Simon just hums as he closed his eyes. Within minutes both were sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I switch between the words night and day through the whole thing because the middle of the day to us is like the middle of the night to a Vampire so I feel like they go back and forth with it all the time. I really like this story, I hope that you guys did too. I'd love to know what you thought about it and you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
